The Diary of Lincoln Loud
by Flagg1991
Summary: Sequel to The Diary of Luan Loud: After Luan is put away for sexually assaulting Lincoln and physically attacking Lori, Lincoln spirals into depression and madness. Cover by Raganoxer.
1. The Nightmare

June 28 – I woke up crying again this morning. I must have been crying in my sleep too, because almost as soon as I was up, someone knocked on my door. I pulled the cover over my head and said, "Yeah?" as normally as I could.

The door opened. "Linc?"

It was Luna. She sounded worried.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I sniffled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged at the cover. "Really?"

I didn't want her to see my crying. I didn't even want her or any of the others to know I cried, but I guess when you're asleep, you really can't control how much noise you make. I wondered if they heard me the other times.

"Yes," I said, fighting back even more tears.

"Come on, Linc," she said. "Talk to me."

I sighed. "I had a dream."

"About Luan?"

I nodded, then, realizing she couldn't see my head, added: "Yeah."

"Was it about...what she did?"

"No," I said.

I told her the dream from start to finish. I was lying in bed, trying to sleep, when the door opened. I sat up, and Luan was standing at the foot of my bed. She was wearing her Groucho Marx glasses and a multicolored afro wig.

"Luan?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, Linc," she said, "sorry to wake you with my clowning around."

I tried to speak but couldn't. I was scared. Scared she was going to hurt me again. But I was also happy. More happy than I had ever been in my life.

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop in." She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me. "I also wanted to apologize for everything I did." She chuckled. "I guess I went a little crazy."

"It's okay," I said. "I forgive you. Really. Can you come home?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe."

We talked for a while, about things we did in the past, things we said, memories. She said she had to go, and when she left, I started crying.

By the time I was done, Lori and Lynn were standing in the doorway. Luna was next to me, patting me on the back. "I miss her too, little bro," she said.

Lori and Lynn both came in and sat next to me. "She has problems, Linc," Lori said as gently as she could. "But she's getting help. And one day she'll come home."

"I don't know if I want her too," I said, and broke down. The girls hugged me as I wept. I'm not the smartest kid in the world, but I know what a sociopath is. I overheard dad on the phone with Luan's doctors. "Can sociopaths be cured?" he asked. He listened for a moment, and then looked devastated. I didn't know what a sociopath was, so I looked it up. When you're a sociopath, you're a sociopath. There's no changing that, there's no cure, there's nothing. The Luan I knew and loved was a lie, a false front. The real Luan was the Luan who hurt me, who hurt Lori. Still, I miss her so much. Our family feels incomplete without her. And I'm not the only one who feels that way. Everyone's down in the dumps. It's like when Luan left, she took a part of each of us with her.

"You know what might cheer you up?" Lynn asked. "Ice cream. Ice cream always makes _me_ feel better."

I sniffed. Ice cream sounded terrible, but I couldn't sit here and cry all day. "Yeah," I said, "ice cream."

"Get dressed and come downstairs," Lori said, mussing my hair, "and I'll make you some ice cream."

The girls left, and I got dressed for the day. By the time I was ready, there was a line for the bathroom. Lucy was first, then Lisa, then Lola, then Lana. The twins were arguing over who should be first. I took my place and looked at my shoes. When my turn came, I did my business and went downstairs. I was headed into the kitchen when I heard Lori's voice.

"He woke up crying again."

I stopped.

"Alright," mom said, "he can have ice cream."

"He probably needs a therapist, mom. Luan really messed him up."

I'm messed up? Is that what Lori thought of me?

"I know," mom sighed. "I'm working on it. Your dad and I have been dealing with Luan. She's not doing well where she is."

"Serves her right."

"Lori," mom admonished.

"She raped Lincoln and tried to kill me. I'm sorry if I don't feel bad for her."

"I can't deal with this right now, Lori."

I ducked behind the china cabinet just as mom came into the dining room and crossed into the living room. Her shoulders were slumped and she moved slowly. This whole thing was as hard on her as it was on me, if not harder. I felt like shit for adding to it.

Sighing, I went into the kitchen. Lori was at the counter scooping ice cream into a bowl. When she saw me, she brightened. "Hey, Linc. Here's that ice cream."

"Thanks," I said, sitting at the island. She sat the bowl in front of me. It had chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Tears came to my eyes. Lori was so good to me. She just wanted to help and do what's right for me. I'm so lucky to have her.

While she went to go get ready for school, I ate my ice cream. When I was done, I washed the bowl and spoon. A half hour later, we piled into the van and Lori drove us to school. I didn't feel up to it, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to.

I tried to be my old self, but I just didn't have it in me. Me and Clyde ate lunch together, and he asked if I wanted to ride bikes in the park after school. I told him sure, because it's been a while since we hung out and I feel bad, but the thought of it made me tired. I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

All through the day, I kept thinking of the dream, of how happy I was when Luan came in. She was cured. She wasn't a sociopath anymore. She was her old comedian self. I know that will never happen, but I want it to. I want her to get better and come home. I want that so much.

LATER

I rode bikes with Clyde after all, even though I didn't want to. He doesn't know all the details, but he knew something happened with Luan, and that she was "somewhere." He avoids asking me about it, though, for which I am grateful. He's such a good friend. Before we parted, I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I love you, buddy," I said.

"I love you too, man," he said.

"Don't ever change."

At dinner, we ate in near silence. Mom and dad both looked tired and worn out. They acted tired and worn out. They snapped more easily. They admonished us more harshly. I realized that they were changing, just like Luan changed, and that thought scared me so much that I started to cry.

"Can I be excused?"

"Go," mom said without looking up from her plate. I got up, scraped my plate in the trash, put it in the sink, and scurried out before the tears overwhelmed me.

"Way to handle that, mom," I heard Lori say.

"Lori, I really don't need this right now."

In my room, I shut the door and sat in the dark, my knees drawn up to my chest. Twilight slowly bled away, and darkness ruled. It's scary how quickly things can change. In a little over a month, my family has changed so much. Sometimes I don't even recognize it.


	2. Missing Luan

June 29 – I cried myself to sleep and woke at three in the morning. The room was dark and silent. I don't know if it was just me, but the air was too warm, too stale.

Sighing, I tried to remember the dream I was having. I know it involved Luan, but I can't remember details. I know it was similar to the one I had the other night. She came in, we talked, and everything was normal, like it had been.

I don't know how long I laid there, sick with sorrow, before I got up. It could have been twenty minutes or three hours. I eased open my door and scanned the hall. It was empty. The only sounds were snoring.

Tiptoing, I went to Luna's door and opened it just a crack.

"Luna?" I whispered.

She didn't reply.

I swallowed, opened the door far enough to pass through, and went in.

Most of Luan's things were still in the room. Lori was supposed to strip her bed and wash her linens, but hadn't gotten around to it. Moving as silently as I could, I slipped into Luan's bed and drew my knees to my chest. The bed still smelled like her. One of her hairs rested on the pillow. I took it between my thumb and index finger and looked at it. This is all I have of my sister. A hair. A hair that doesn't even belong to her. It belongs to a monster.

I let it go and buried my face in the pillow. She can't be a monster. She's just sick, that's all. It happens. She didn't mean any of those things she did. She wasn't in her right mind.

Deep down, I know that isn't true. She is who she is and there's no changing that. But maybe, just maybe...

I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I did, and woke to Luna shaking me gently awake. "Hey, bro," she smiled, "sleepwalking again?"

I sat up and rubbed my head. "Yeah. I guess."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't believe that.

Clyde wanted me to come over and play video games, but I told him I had a stomach bug and couldn't. He looked disappointed, and I almost started crying. I don't want to disappoint my friends and family. I love them.

June 30 – It's the first day of summer break and I don't feel like doing anything. I played basketball with Lynn for a little while, but only because I didn't want to disappoint her. The thought of her being mad at me made me sick.

Before dinner, I was in my room trying to lose myself in a video game when mom came in and sat on my bed. I stiffened.

"I know you're going through a lot," she said with a sigh, and put her hand on my shoulder. "And I know we haven't been there for you the way she should be. I'm sorry."

She was tearing up.

"It's okay," I said.

"No, it's not. Your sister...she's sick, and she hurt you and Lori. Your dad and I are still coming to terms with that."

"So am I, I guess."

"I know. I know you miss Luan. Luna told me she found you in Luan's bed this morning."

My face blushed. "Yeah," I said.

"And Lori told me you cry in your sleep."

I nodded.

Mom surprised me then by taking me in her arms and hugging me tight. "I'm sorry," she said, beginning to cry. "I just don't know what to do."

I started crying to, and for a while, we held each other and wept.

"I made you an appointment to see a psychiatrist," she said when the storm passed. "His name is Doctor Franklin and he's one of the best child psychologists in the country."

"Am I messed up, mom?"

"No! No, Lincoln, you're not. You're...you're in pain. Luan hurt you and you're suffering. That's normal. I'm suffering too. Everyone is. But you more because of what happened. Dr. Franklin is just someone to talk to. Okay?"

I nodded.

Mom smiled. "I love you, Lincoln."

"I love you too, mom."


	3. Dr Franklin

July 1 – Mom took me to see Dr. Franklin today. His office is in a big glass building downtown. From the lobby, you can see the whole city. Our house is just visible on the horizon.

The waiting room was filled with chairs and toys. Kids, some of them younger than me, played, read books, and colored. Why are _they_ here? Can kids that young really be messed up like me?

I was nervous as I waited for my name to be called. I was afraid Dr. Franklin would think I was crazy and lock me up somewhere like Luan. When a nurse came out of a door and said, "Lincoln Loud," my heart dropped.

Mom patted me on the back. "It'll be okay, honey. I'll be right here."

I nodded.

The nurse led me down a hallway to an office. A big man with a gray beard and glasses was sitting in swivel chair. The office was dimly lit and comfortable. Pictures and plaques hung from the walls.

"Lincoln?" the man asked, half-standing. "I'm Dr. Ray Franklin. It's nice to meet you."

I took his hand and shook it.

"Have a seat."

I sat in a leather armchair.

"So, Lincoln, your mom tells me you're going through a lot right now. I know how you feel. When I was ten, my mother...killed herself."

I blinked. "I-I'm sorry."

He nodded. "Thank you. I don't tell that to everyone who comes in here, but I told you because I want you to understand right out of the gate that I know what it's like to lose someone, and that's part of what's bothering you, isn't it? That you lost someone?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Why don't you tell me about it? Tell me everything."

I sighed. I told him everything, from Luan as she was two months ago to Luan as she was when the police took her away last month. Dr. Franklin nodded and made notes on a pad.

"What your sister did to you...what bothers you the most about it? Obviously the whole thing was terrible in every way, but if you had to pick one thing that really gets to you, what would it be?"

I thought long and hard about that. "I guess...the change."

Dr. Franklin nodded. "It bothers you that she...changed. You thought you knew her, you thought you loved her, but suddenly, she wasn't your loving sister anymore."

I nodded. "Yeah." That was pretty much it, I guess. As close as I myself had gotten.

"People are strange, to quote an old song. You think you have a handle on them, and then realize you don't. It's even harder when those people are your family. The people who should love you and take care of you."

"Yeah. It's scary. I keep thinking 'What if one of my other sisters is like Luan?'"

"That's a scary thought. But if asked, do you think that any of them actually _are_?"

"No," I said instantly. "They're always there for me. They always look out for me. But so did Luan."

"This is obviioisly a stressful time for both you and your family. Times like these, Lincoln, tend to separate the wheat from the chafe. That is, times like this show you what a person is made of. Your sisters sound like wonderful people, Lincoln. It sounds like they love you and they want the best for you. They want you to come to terms with what Luan is and what she did. They want to see you happy. That's a heck of a support network. You're lucky. There are some kids who come in here and don't have anyone. You have a very large and loving family. Lean on them for support."

When the appointment was over, I met mom in the waiting room. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Good," I said.

I feel...better, I think, but I still miss Luan, and I still wish she wasn't sick. Dr. Franklin was right, I have a support network, but there's one vital part missing: Luan. Without her, none of us are complete.


	4. A Little South of Sanity

July 2 – I dreamed about Luan again, only I'm not entirely convinced it was a dream. I think it may have been real.

After dinner, I went to my room and tried to play a video game, but my heart wasn't in it, so I got under the covers and laid in the dark. For years now I thought Lucy was crazy for liking to sit in the dark, but she's right: It is therapeutic.

I don't know how long I was laying there thinking, but I started to get sleepy. Just before I dropped off, I heard my name.

"Lincoln..."

I snapped awake and sat up. It was probably Lori checking on me. "Yeah. Come in."

The door didn't open.

"I said come in."

It still didn't open. I got up and poked my head into the hall, but it was empty. Strange. I closed my door and got back into bed. I was just beginning to fall asleep when it happened again. "Lincoln..."

I sat up. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Luan."

It was coming from the wall.

Another dream. It had to be. Only I knew I wasn't sleeping.

"Where are you?" I asked, feeling stupid. Talking to a wall. What are you, crazy?

"I'm in here," she said. "I don't want the others to see me."

"Why?"

"Because they hate me."

My heart hurt. "No, they don't hate you. They miss you. Just like I do."

"No, they don't. They hate me. Especially Lori. She's the reason I went away."

No she wasn't. I know that. Still, I didn't say anything.

"She's always had it out for me. Ever since I was little. Why do you think I went crazy, Linc? She _drove_ me crazy. She wanted me out of the way so she made me a sociopath. I think Lisa helped her."

My jaw dropped. It makes perfect sense. Luan wasn't putting up a front; Lori and Lisa slipped her something that made her crazy.

"You better watch out, Linc. She'll come after you next."

"M-Me?"

"Yeah. Come on. You're the only boy. You stand out, get more attention. Lori doesn't like that."

I was scared. "What do I do?"

"Just hang tight, little bro. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I love you, Luan."

"I love you too. Now get some sleep."

I tried, but after my talk with Luan, I couldn't. Lori had it out for me. And Lisa...was she a willing participant, or was Lori _making_ her help? It was probably the latter. Who else was in on it? All of them?

When I finally slept, I dreamed. I was running from something, staggering down darkened corridors and trying to find my way into the light. Something was behind me. I didn't know what, but I knew I had to get away. Just as I found a doorway, something grabbed me, and I woke up screaming.

In two seconds flat, Lori was by my side, her arm around me. "Shhhh. It's okay, Linc. It's okay. It was just a dream."

Mom and dad came in a few seconds later looking tired.

I've been resting in bed for most of the day. How did Lori get there so fast? I keep wondering. Her room is all the way at the end of the hall, farther even than mom and dad's. She must have been right outside my door.

Which means she was trying to kill me.

Maybe she was on her way to do it when I woke up. And maybe if I didn't wake up, I would be dead right now.

But what woke me?

Luan.

She was watching out for me like she said she would.

July 3 – My family is a lie. I see it clearly now. Every time they look at me, I can see it in their eyes. I saw Dr. Franklin yesterday, and he listened intently.

"You're under a tremendous amount of stress, Lincoln. That's understandable. Your family is _not_ your enemy, though. I know for a fact that your mother, your father, and your sister Lori care very deeply for you. I understand your worries. They're natural, given the circumstances. But they are wrong."

He prescribed me medication to take, but I'm afraid to. What if he's working with Lori to kill me?

July 4 – I had another dream about Luan. Or another not dream. I was laying in bed, looking at the ceiling, when I heard a sharp _pssst_ from the floor. It was Luan. She was half under the bed, smiling at me. "Hey, Linc!"

I was so happy to see her I started crying. She got up and got under the covers with me, taking me in her arms. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

"I miss you so much," I said, and hugged her.

"I miss you too, Linc."

I looked into her soft brown eyes, and kissed her. She didn't seem shocked or grossed out. She took my face in her hands and kissed me back, her tongue dancing coyly across mine. The taste of her breath was warm and sweet. Her smell was intoxicating. When the kiss broke, I could barely breathe. My heart was pounding.

"You don't have to do this," she said.

"I know," I replied, reaching under her shirt. "But I want to."

I grazed my fingers along her stomach to her throbbing breast. She threw her head back and moaned as I rubbed her nipple.

"Linc, that's so good."

I ran my hand back down her stomach to her pussy. It was small and hot and hairless. She shook as I rubbed her moist slit. "Yes..."

When I put my fingers in her, she jerked and laughed. "Way to make an entrance!"

I fingered her until her breathing was ragged, then I climbed on top of her. She bit her lower lip and watched me with big eyes as I sank into her.

"I want to be close to you," I said as I pumped. It was like last time only better. "I want to make you happy. I love you."

"I love you too!" she gasped.

When we were done, I rolled off of her and held her in my arms.

"Are you going to stay in the walls forever?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I'm going to come out one day."

"When?"

She looked at me and smiled. "When you need me."

After that, I think I fell asleep, and when I woke, she was gone. All day I've had my ear pressed against the wall, trying to find her. Everyone has been looking at me like I'm crazy.

July 8 – I had an episode on July 5. Dr. Franklin ordered me admitted to the Tri City Mental Health Clinic and I spent the whole weekend there. It's a scary place with tile floors, tile walls, and dayrooms where people spin in circles and talk to themselves. Dr. Franklin was with me the entire time.

"Tell me about Luan."

I told him everything. I told him about Luan living in the walls, about Lori and Lisa trying to kill me, about how everyone in the family had changed. He listened with a grave expression on his face.

"You realize that your family isn't trying to kill you, right?"

"But they are."

He prescribed me another medication. This on an anti-psychotic. I've been taking it for a couple days, and while I'm not dead, I don't feel right. It makes me sick and sleepy and it keeps Luan away, and right now I really need her. Without her, how can I get through this?


	5. There and Back Again

July 9 – I'm feeling a little better, but the medication still makes me sick. I've been in bed for the past two days. Lori's been bringing me everything, along with Lynn, Luna, and Leni. Lisa's come in and out to talk about my meds and ask me about my side effects. Lucy wanted to know what the mental hospital was like, and when I told her, she said she thought it sounded "Better than Disneyland." Maybe Dr. Franklin was right. Maybe they aren't trying to kill me. Maybe I'm messed up and I should be put somewhere like Luan. I don't want to wind up hurting my family like she did. I love them. I couldn't imagine doing what she did.

July 14 – I've been more active lately. Yesterday Clyde and I went to the park, swam in the river, and rode bikes to Flip's. Ronnie Anne was there. It feels like forever since I saw her. I think she knows more about Luan than she let's on, but she never brought it up. Today we went to the arcade, and it was great. Except for this medication. It's still making me really sick.

July 22 – I feel like my old self again. Looking back over some of the things I wrote, I feel stupid. I have an incredible family and I love them all so much. I love all of their unique quirks, I love that they love me, I love them all to death. I think I beat the psychotic stuff. I can probably stop taking my medication. Dr. Franklin says I shouldn't, but I'm all better now, and it still makes me sick.

July 24 – I dreamed about Luan again. It could have been a dream, or it could have been real. I couldn't tell. It was like the others. I was lying in bed. Only this time, she came in through the window. "Hey, Linc! Long time no see."

I kissed her deeply. "Yeah. It's been awhile."

"How are things with Lori?"

"Okay."

"That's how she gets you. She's all smiles in your face, then the hammer drops. And you're falling for it hook, line, and sinker."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." In the moonlight cascading through the window, her face looked dead, evil. She grinned. "And when you least expect it, she's going to come in through that door and stab you!"

"N-No she's not." Was she?

"Have I ever steered you wrong, Linky, my boy?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it again. Had she? Had she really?

"Nope. Never have, have I? But don't worry. I'll take care of Lori."

"W-What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. Yet. But when the time is right, I'll get her. For what she did to me, and for what she's doing to you. Then I'll get Lisa for helping her. Then Luna, and Lynn, and Lola..."

I fell asleep with a smile. Such a good sister.

July 25 – I know they're watching me. Every time I leave my room I can feel nine sets of eyes following my every move. I can't see them, but I know they're there. Even when I'm in my room, I can feel them. I tore it apart looking for a camera, but couldn't find one. Next, I stuffed towels along the bottom of the door. Then I taped a sheet over the air vent. I act like I don't know what's going on because if I let on that I know they might kill me right there.

LATER

I overheard mom talking to Dr. Franklin on the phone. He's coming to see me here tomorrow. Mom's worried.

"I think it's time," Luan said. She was standing by the foot of my bed. "It's time I help you."

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I'm starting to feel sleepy now. I hope whatever Luan has up her sleeve works.


	6. The Return of Luan Loud

July 26 – I'm back! Hahahaha. You know what they say: You can't keep a good girl down. You can lie about her, you can call her crazy, and you can send her away, but in the end, you can't keep her down.

Poor Lincoln. This has been so hard on him. Lori and the others thought they were hurting me when they sent me away, but they were hurting Linc too. I could probably forgive them for what they did to me, but not what they did to him. He's my baby brother and I love him.

I was up earlier than everyone else, so I snuck into my old room and grabbed a few of my things. My socks. My skirt. My blouse. It feels good to be back in them after so long. When I was dressed, I went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife from the drawer, and got back to Lincoln's room just as the sun was beginning to rise. For a long time, I thought about going into Lori's room and finishing what she started, but I decided not to. I'm going to protect Lincoln and that's it. If that means killing her when she comes for him, so be it.

When a knock came at the door, I was ready.

"Yeah!"

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" It was mom. The bitch. The one who sent me away.

"I'm okay, mom. Just tired."

"You sleep in a little then. Dr. Franklin will be here at noon."

"Okay, mom."

When she left, I walked over to the window, opened it, and sat down on the sill. The day was bright and warm and beautiful. Birds chirped, wind blew. What a beautiful day to be Luan Loud.

Pretty soon, the others started coming outside. Lana and Lynn tossed a football back and forth while Lola threw a tea party for all her stuffed animals. Lucy was no doubt inside. Lori and Leni were probably going to the mall. Lisa was probably trying to find a way to kill Lincoln without leaving any evidence. If I had a rifle I probably would have leaned out the window and shot all of them. It makes me sick what they're doing to him.

At noon, I stood up, smoothed my skirt, and left the room, making sure to bring my butcher knife with me. Before going downstairs, I stopped off in my room and found my Groucho Marx glasses. I put them on and it was liking saying hello to an old friend.

"Lincoln!" mom called. "Dr. Franklin is here!"

"Coming!"

Holding the knife in my hand, I went downstairs. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't nervous. I had only one purpose and that was to protect my little brother.

They were in the kitchen having coffee. Mom. Dad. Dr. Franklin. Chatting like the best of friends. Of course. They were the ones who put me away, and they were the ones who were going to kill Lincoln.

Dr. Franklin was the first to see me. He looked up, and his smile died. Mom and dad looked too. Mom gasped, and dad jerked.

"Lincoln?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"Wrong Loud," I said, and tittered. "Get it?"

"Lincoln!" mom said. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting Lincoln from _you_ ," I said, jabbing the knife in her direction. Mom and dad both fell back a step, mom's hand flying to her chest and dad's arm snaking around her fat waist. "You think I didn't know what you were doing to him? You think I didn't know you were pumping him full of drugs and trying to kill him?"

"Lincoln," Dr. Franklin said, raising his hands, "put down the knife and let's talk about this."

"I'm not Lincoln! I'm Luan. Lincoln isn't here."

"Where is he, Luan?"

"He's safe. I won't let you do to him what you did to me."

Lynn, Luna, Lola, and Lana were at the sliding glass door to the patio, watching with wide eyes.

"No one wants to hurt Lincoln," Dr. Franklin said. "We want to help him."

"The way you helped me? The way you said I was crazy and put me away!"

"Lincoln!" dad shouted, "stop this!"

Dr. Franklin motioned for him to be quiet.

"I had nothing to do with that, Luan. I wasn't your doctor. I didn't know anything about it until your parents brought Lincoln to me. I don't know about them, but I certainly want to help Lincoln."

He was slowly standing, his palms raised. Lori was at the door now. She looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Didn't expect to see me again, huh?

"Just put the knife down and let's talk. Okay, Luan?"

He was getting closer, moving slowly. "Back off," I said.

"Let me help your brother. Please."

He was too close. I brought the knife up and flashed it down. A streak of crimson appeared on his hairy forearm.

"Lincoln!"

Lori was standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes. I started for her, but Dr. Franklin grabbed me by the arm and slammed me to the floor.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked. "Let go!"

I'm at the mental health clinic now, but that's okay. They can do whatever they want to me. Lincoln is safe. My brother is safe and I love him.


	7. On the Mend

Sept 23 – Mom, dad, and all the others came to visit me today. I was happy to see them. Lori sat on the edge of the bed and I hugged her. "I'm sorry I went crazy," I said.

"It's okay," she replied, putting her arm around me. "We all go a little crazy sometimes."

I'm so lucky. I have the best family a boy could ask for. And one day, Dr. Franklin says I can go back to them.

I look forward to that.

A lot.


End file.
